


Drama Worthy of Shakespeare

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are best friends but, to Sam, it feels like Cas likes Dean more. Sam spends a lot of time pining over his friend, and tries not to focus on how close Dean and Cas are. Luckily, he doesn't have to do it for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After pausing to yawn, Sam continued to thunder down the stairs. It was Saturday morning, and so Sam was still dressed in his pyjamas and hadn't bothered to brush his hair. It didn't matter - Dean wouldn't be up yet, and his Dad would be out (as usual). Sam was met at the bottom of the staircase by his dog, Bones, who was oddly excited for no apparent reason.

As Bones began to yip, he ran off to the living room. As Sam’s eyes followed the pup, he noticed that the TV was on, and that Grand Theft Auto was playing. He was surprised to see his brother up so early - but if Dean wanted to change, who was Sam to stop him? Shrugging, he stumbled down the next few stairs and began to walk to the sofa when his brother’s face popped up.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean said with a smirk on his face.

“Hey. What you doing up so early?” Sam asked.

“Cas came over,” Dean replied. As if on cue, Castiel’s head popped up from behind the sofa too, the same dumb smirk that Dean wore plastered on his face. Sam attempted to mimic the smile but in reality, his heart was sinking. He sent a nod over to his best friend before shuffling into the kitchen. “Me and Cas already took Bones out!” Sam heard his brother call before he shut the door behind him.

Sam couldn't help but feel jealous about Dean and Cas’ friendship. Cas had been _Sam’s_ friend first - they’d met in the drama club, when Sam had been running tech and Cas had been playing Duncan in MacBeth. They’d hit off instantly, and Cas had even started encouraging Sam to try out some acting.

But now, since Sam had introduced his best friend and his brother, they seemed to spend more time together than either of them did with him. It wasn't _fair!_ Sam didn't have many friends outside Cas, and now Cas was going to leave him too - and for his own brother, no less. He struggled to fend off tears as he heard footsteps coming his way.

The door opened with a flourish, and Cas strode in soon afterwards. Hastily, Sam used the corner of his t-shirt to wipe away any trace of his tears. He busied himself with fixing a bowl of cereal while Cas moved around him easily to grab a glass of water. Sam guessed that Cas’ grace came from all of his time in the performing arts.

“Dean’s setting up Mario Kart, are you playing?” Cas questioned, his voice as gravelly as usual. Sam dared to turn around only to find Cas stood, arms crossed expectantly.

“No, I've got a lot of homework to do,” Sam mumbled, casting his eyes back down to his cereal bowl. “You guys have fun though.” Despite not even glancing at him, Sam could tell Cas was giving him a cautious look. Sam waited it out, and eventually Cas wandered back into the living room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sam set his bowl back on the side. Suddenly, he didn't feel like eating - although he wasn't quite sure if the feeling in his stomach was jealousy or butterflies. Sam shrugged off the thought - the last thing he needed was a crush on Cas. Huffing, he left the room and trudged back upstairs, ignoring Cas and Dean, who were on the sofa and playfully shoving each other.

He closed the door to his bedroom, blocking out any sounds of blue shells and magic mushrooms. There wasn't actually anything for Sam to do - he’d finished his last piece on Thursday - so instead, he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. If he had any friends that could bare talking to him he’d call them - but if his best friend and his own brother didn't want to be around him, then why would anyone else?

Before he realised, the tears were back and streaming down his cheeks. He hated feeling like this, like no one cared. But Dean was downstairs hogging his best friend, and this was the one thing that he could never ask his big brother to fix. He was sure Cas had a crush on Dean anyway - he’d seen the way they looked at each other.

Sobbing, he grabbed at his hair. _**Fuck!**_ Why did he have to be so _pathetic?_ Why did it bother him so much? He knew the answer - he loved Cas, and more dearly than any friend should. All Sam could think about was kissing Cas - about how beautiful he looked when he was ready to enter the stage, how smart and funny and _everything_ he was.

A knock at his door drew him out of his thoughts. Sniffing, Sam got up to open the door, only allowing it to widen a crack. Cas was stood on the other side of the door, an impatient expression on his face. As soon as he saw Sam’s tearful face, he pushed the door open wide and stomped in.

“What’s wrong?” He demanded.

“Nothing, this homework’s just a bit stressful,” Sam said, hoping that he sounded nonchalant enough to get Cas out of his room. However, Cas stayed, glancing about his bedroom.

“There’s no homework, Sam,” Cas countered, the hurt clear in his voice. He sat down on Sam’s bed, audibly sighing. “Why aren't you downstairs with me and Dean?”

“Cas, I need to study or I’ll never get into Stanford,” Sam argued. Cas’ jaw flexed, and he could tell Cas was angry - but, honestly, he couldn't care less. He just wanted Cas out of his room so he could wallow in misery in peace. Calmly, Cas stood up and began to walk out of the room.

“I will find out what’s wrong, Sam,” he said confidently before closing the door behind him.

A sudden rage built up in Sam, and he punched the back of the door to let his frustrations out. He felt pain in his knuckles as the wood splintered, but he didn't give a second thought to the blood dripping from his hand. Instead he crawled back into his bed and curled up, refusing to think about his brother and his best friend and how they’d eventually become boyfriends, thereby making Sam obsolete.

It was a few hours before Sam heard anything from anyone else. At last, the front door went and then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Sighing, Sam waited for Dean to burst through his bedroom door and jump on him, which he did just seconds later. Sam grunted under his brother’s weight and flailed until he finally pushed his brother off him. Dean settled himself beside his brother, both boys struggling to fit on the bed.

“Hey squirt,” he smiled at Sam. Sam glared up at him - there were only a few inches between them, and Sam had a lot of time to grow. “What’s been up with you today?”

“Nothing - I'm fine,” Sam replied, trying to squirm away from his brother. Raising his eyebrows, Dean said nothing, however, he did reach under the bed covers to pull out Sam’s bloody hand.

“That was an accident.”

“Sam, Cas told me you've been crying,” Dean said, suddenly serious.

“I'm a little stressed out because of Stanford, okay?” Sam argued. He was fed up of everyone demanding to know what the issue was.

“I know that’s not what the problem is,” Dean sighed. He waited to get a reply.

Sam didn't give him one.

"I get it, you're not going to tell me." Dean sat up on the edge of the bed, rubbing a hand over his face. There were worry lines on his forehead and a miserable look on his face.

“Did you have fun with Cas today?” Sam asked gently, attempting for a subject change.

“Yeah - and you would have too, if you’d come downstairs with us,” Dean muttered. “He’s great, Cas - I'm glad he hangs out here.” The dumb smile that Dean wore on his face when he said Cas’ name was the last piece of evidence Sam needed - Dean was definitely in love.

As if Sam needed _more_ heartbreak.

Nodding, Sam buried his head in his knees. He didn't want Dean to see him getting upset again. He certainly didn't need him tag teaming with Cas to find out what was wrong. Dean glanced down to see Sam seemingly asleep, so he quietly got up and left him to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning gets a bit awkward for Sam.

On Monday, Sam got up with a more excitement than he had felt all weekend. Cas would be his and his only all day - Dean wasn't in their year, Cas shared many of his classes, and they even got to eat their lunch together. However, as he went downstairs for breakfast he saw Cas was already there, eating cereal with Dean at the dining table.

Taking a deep breath, he poured himself a bowl of maple loops and sat down across from Cas at the table. He couldn't help but admire how pretty Cas was, even so early in the morning. While Dean and Cas were mid-conversation about something, Sam found himself staring at Cas - at the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he spoke, and how his eyes looked more blue than usual under the artificial light.

“Sam, are you still coming to the theatre after school?” Cas asked suddenly, pulling Sam away from his thoughts.

“What? Yeah, of course,” Sam stuttered, the tips of his ears turning pink at the thought of being caught staring. Cas looked at him carefully, and Sam felt those butterflies come to life again.

“Right - are we going?” Dean asked, breaking the moment. Sam felt like Dean was feeling the same jealousy he knew.

Nodding, Cas picked up his bag, and Sam ran upstairs to grab his. Dean’s would already be in the car (he never took it out), and so they headed out to the Impala. Graciously, Dean opened the passenger door - but it was open for Cas. Disgruntled, Sam crawled into the back seat and frowned the whole drive to school.

The drive was silent - not even the tapes were playing. Cas and Dean were sharing a lot of looks and glances and stares, and bile rose in the back in of Sam’s throat. He couldn't bare it! They were so obviously, _stupidly_ in love, and Sam was just the little tag along.

As soon as Dean pulled up into the school car park, Sam leapt out the car, engine still running and all. He slammed the door shut and stood facing away from the windows. Patiently, he waited for Cas to get out so they could walk to English - but after hearing nothing for a few minutes, he turned back around to find the passenger window open.

“Go ahead without me - Dean wants to talk to me,” Cas told him gently, a wide grin on his face. Gulping, Sam nodded and headed off, trying to stop tears forming. Dean was going to ask Cas out - _he knew it._ Why couldn't Cas just like him back? Or why couldn't he just stop feeling things altogether? Frustrated, Sam slipped into the first bathroom he could find.

Thankfully, there were no other people in the bathroom - he was sure that if Gordon or Alistair had been there he would have found himself in his own locker. He locked himself in one of the stalls and sat on the toilet, legs hunched up to his chest. Silently, he sobbed into his knees, breath hitching as he thought about having to see them together. Cas and Dean together.

It was only after the bell rang that Sam realized he’d been sitting there for an hour. English was over and done with and he was supposed to be in Maths. Except he had that lesson with Cas - next to Cas, actually - and he couldn't put up with Cas bragging about his new boyfriend. So he carried on sitting until he was interrupted by a voice entering the bathroom.

“Sam?” It was Cas. “Sam, are you in here? I missed you in English.” Sam held his breath, hoping that Cas would go away. He just needed some time to think. From right outside his stall, he heard an anxious sigh that compelled him to reply.

“Yeah, Cas,” Sam said, mentally berated himself when he did - why did he have to do that? “I'm fine.”

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked. He knelt on the floor, looking under the stall in an effort to see his friend. “Why did you miss English?”

“I don’t feel too good - I think I’ll be fine after maths,” Sam replied, trying to put a sick voice on.

“If you’re sure,” Cas told him. “I can take you to the Nurse’s office?”

“No thank you,” Sam said hurriedly.

“Are we still on for after school then?”

“Yes, now please go before I hurl.”

Thankfully, that got Cas to leave. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sam unfurled his limbs and relaxed a little. He’d be okay to talk after school, he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two, part three should be coming up very soon.  
> Thanks to all those who have left kudos or comments.  
> Also thanks to Casnsammy for beta'ing again


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the theatre, drama happens, the story concludes.

Nervously, Sam stepped into the theatre. The lights were all out except for a couple of spotlights on the stage. Cas wanted to help Sam with his performances so he could be acting alongside Cas on the stage. They’d been doing good so far - they’d been rehearsing Romeo and Juliet - and Sam was _honestly_ proud. But he wasn't looking forward to the lesson.

Cas sauntered in not long after Sam, two scripts in hand.

“Today, I want us to do the balcony scene,” he yelled confidently, before running up to the stage. He switched on the house lights, illuminating the wide hall.

“The balcony scene?” Sam stammered anxiously. “Where Romeo proposes to Juliet?” He picked up a script Cas handed him and furiously flipped through it to Act 2, Scene 2 - the dreaded romance scene.

“Yeah - but before we start, I want to ask you something,” Cas said, appearing behind the red curtain on the stage, smiling down at where Sam was sat in the front row. Smiling tightly, Sam nodded and Cas rushed forward to sit on the edge of the stage.

“Will you come to my cousin’s birthday with me?” Cas asked, almost pleading. “It’s a big event and I don’t want to go alone.”

“Wouldn't you rather go with Dean?” Sam spat out bitterly, more harshly than he’d wanted.

“Why would I want to go with Dean?” Cas began to laugh, quite loudly, and it hurt Sam a bit. Why was Cas laughing at him?

“Well, why wouldn't you?” Sam asked quietly, just as Cas’ laughs began to subside.

“You’re my best friend, you ass!” Cas sighed dramatically, a smile plastered on his face.

“Yeah… well, Dean’s your boyfriend,” Sam retorted, not sure why he was getting into an argument.

“No he’s not,” Cas began to chuckle again, but immediately sobered when he saw the hurt expression on Sam’s face. “Is that why you've been avoiding us? Sam, you really shouldn't have. What even made you think that, anyway?”

“You keep sharing all these secret looks and telling me to go ahead without you and you’re spending more time with him than with me and - I'm sorry.”

“Sam, you don’t have to be sorry,” Cas told him gently. He leaned forward so that he could just reach his friend and placed a kind hand on his knee. “We've been doing that because we've been worried about you, you idiot. I missed you not talking to me.” There was a sincere look in his eyes and Sam felt the butterflies returning.

“So… this party,” Sam began hesitantly. “Would we be going as like - like, friends?” He was hopeful, just a little bit, that if Cas didn't love Dean, he might like him.

“No, not-” Cas stuttered. “I kinda wanted to show you off to my family, if that’s alright.” Sam began to splutter in surprise, before he regained his composure.

“Yeah, that- that’s,” Sam was at a loss for words. “I’d love to.”

“Great,” Cas grinned. “Now the balcony scene. I want you to be Juliet, and I need to see the conflict on your face.” Laughing, Sam leapt up and joined Cas on the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Of this story at least, there are actually more to come in the series (when I actually get around to writing them, which might be a while bc I just started college which is exhausting, and I got a big bang to do which I am extremely behind in.)  
> Thanks again to casnsammy for beta'ing <3  
> Thanks to you all for reading, kudos and comments are love  
> You can hit me up over at my tumblr moonwillow27458.tumblr.com (If anyone could tell me how to hyperlink in these that would be helpful) I'm happy to do prompts or just talk headcannons and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be in three parts, I'll try to upload the next chapters soon  
> Thank you to casnsammy on tumblr for being such a wonderful beta  
> My tumblr is over at moonwillow27458.tumblr.com


End file.
